Ahri/Ability Details
Abilities 's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush. * Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with Ahri's summoner spells or items' active effects. * When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Ahri's orb becomes green. |firstname = Orb of Deception |firstinfo = (Active): Ahri sends out an orb in a line in front of her and then pulls it back, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Range:' 880 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Orb of Deception is a pass-through linear skillshot that sends out an orb in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it hits. After reaching its maximum range the orb then returns to Ahri, dealing true damage to enemy units hit. * Orb of Deception's magic damage will be blocked by . However, the true damage will not be blocked. * Both the initial and return hits will heal Ahri with 's spell vamp. *Ability power gained after throwing the orb will benefit the damage it deals, as it's damage is not locked after cast like some other skillshots. *If Ahri dies after throwing her orb , it will still deal damage and return to her body. |secondname = Fox-Fire |secondinfo = (Active): Ahri releases three fox-fires to surround her for up to 5 seconds. After a short delay after cast, they will target nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, to deal magic damage to them. Additional fox-fires that hit the same target will only deal 50% damage. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Fox-Fire is a proximity self-targeting ability that, upon activation, releases 3 fox-fires around Ahri for a short duration. These fox-fires will launch themselves to deal magic damage to the closest enemy units, prioritizing champions. Consecutive hits of fox-fires on the same target beyond the first will deal 50% damage. * Fox-Fire's targeting priority is as follows: ** The enemy champion closest to the fox-fire's location ** The target of Ahri's last autoattack ** The enemy unit closest to the fox-fire's location * Fox-Fire has no casting time and does not interrupt Ahri's previous orders. *An spell shield can only block a single fire ,others will normally hit. *Ahri may act freely while Fox-Fire is active. *Ahri can activate Fox-Fire during any of Spirit Rush dashes *Each of the fires from Fox-Fire counts as a single-target spell for the purposes of and Spell Vamp. * Fox-Fire can only target units that are visible. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. *If a locked enemy dies before getting hit, the fire is lost and will not search for a new target *Any fires that have not locked in yet are lost if Ahri dies , the ones alredy moving to their target will hit them normally. * The cooldown of Fox-Fire does not begin until all the fox-fires have either been consumed or expired. * Each Fox-Fire has its own targeting radius. They may thus target and damage different units depending on their location relative to Ahri's. * Once Fox-Fire locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. |thirdname = Charm |thirdinfo = (Active): Ahri will blow a kiss that travels in a line in front of her. It will deal magic damage and charm the first enemy it encounters, forcing them to walk harmlessly towards her, while being slowed by 50% for the duration. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 975 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Charm is a collision linear skillshot that affects the first enemy unit it hits, dealing magic damage and charming them for a short duration. While under the effect the target is forced to move towards Ahri's location at a specific movement speed, and cannot control its movement, attacks or use any abilities. * If Ahri is not within the charmed enemy's sight, they will stand still for the duration of the charm debuff. *If Ahri dies the debuff is immediatly removed. * Neither slows nor speed boosts affect a Charm victim's movement speed with which they are moving toward Ahri. Stuns and snares, however, prevent a victim from walking while under such effects. *It works somewhat similar to a taunt , but the enemy is not forced to attack of harm Ahri. **It's much like the combination of a blind, a taunt and a slow. *Affected units stand motionless if they are next to Ahri and start to move if she changes her position. *This is a unique type of Crowd Control which no other champion appart from Ahri has * This is not considered a slow and is not affected by or . * Even though applies a full slow on a Charmed target, this slow is effective only while Charm's rank is below 3 as Rylai's slow will expire before Charm does. |ultiname = Spirit Rush |ultiinfo = (Active): Ahri dashes towards the cursor and fires essence bolts, dealing magic damage to up to 3 nearby enemies, prioritizing champions. In the next 10 seconds, Spirit Rush can be cast two additional times before going on cooldown. Each enemy can only be hit once per dash. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 450 *'Essence Bolt's Range:' 550 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Spirit Rush is a three part cursor targeted dash ability which causes Ahri to rush towards the cursor's location. Spirit Rush can be activated up to two more times after the initial cast, with a 1 second cooldown between each dash. Every time she casts Spirit Rush, upon reaching her destination she fires up to 3 essence bolts which target and deal magic damage to the closest enemy units, prioritizing champions. Spirit Rush goes on cooldown after all three casts are used, or after 10 seconds of the initial cast. * Spirit Rush allows Ahri to go through walls and terrain. **Ahri can pass most of walls from Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline if she starts the ability from the border of the wall (she may not succeed if she starts the dash too far away from the wall). *Ahri can use Fox Fire , but not Orb of Deception or Charm during the dashes. * Each use of Spirit Rush counts as an individual spellcast. ** Each dash will interact fully with , and can attain up to 3 charges or apply the spell vamp upon damage dealt. ** Each dash will proc (but not apply) , , and . *Ahri cannot cancel the dash once it starts * Spirit Rush can only target units that are visible to Ahri at the end of the dash. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. *Units in the posicion of Ahri at the moment of the dash will be hit even if she dashes away from them , as the essence bolt range is larger than the dash range. ** Note that due to Spirit Rush selecting targets at the end of each dash, the ability may target and hit units that were out of Ahri's initial vision but entered it due to Ahri's new position and vision. *If Ahri is killed mid-flight she will not be able to fire any shots as the bolts lock and fire when she finishes the dash. **However if the dash is interrupted essence bolts will fire from Ahri's new position. * Spirit Rush can hit targets as far as 1000 range units away from the initial dash location as long as desired targets do not break vision or move further than 550 range away from Ahri's Spirit Rush destination. * Once an essence bolt from Spirit Rush locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. }} Category:Champion Ability Details